Goode or Bad
by XxCammieXZachxX
Summary: The Blackthorne Institute might not be the kind of school we expected it to be. My own dark, odd, mysterious version of the Gallagher Girl books. Read to find out what happens! Read author notes on top and bottom of the chapters! R&R!
1. Mission

****

Hello readers! In this story Gallagher and Blakthore havent's exchanged just yet. I'm sort of writing my own version of the Gallagher Series. Except my version will be darker, and different then the original Gallagher Girl books. I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of formal, it's only like that because it's in third person point of veiw. When it get's to be one of the character's point of veiw it'll probably get a bit wacky, if you know what I mean =] Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Thanks! READ AND REVEIW!!! =]

* * *

**Third Person Point Of Veiw**

Zachary Goode, one of the best male spies to walk this earth appeared in the small darken room. His face blank, and expressionless. He walked into the room with slow guarded steps, he lightly closed the door behind him. The man in the chair looked up and a wrinkly sly grin appeared on his weary face. Zach's eyes narrowed.

"Why, good evening, Goode! I have a small favor I would like to ask you." The man said. Zach leaned against the wooden door, his eyes narrowed and his arms crossed in front of his chest. Zach has never liked the Headmaster, he was and old and mischievous man. Zach despised him, the old man felt the same towards Zach though, too. The Headmaster was dreadful, careless, mysterious in evil ways. Students at Blackthorne Institute all agree, the man is crazy.

"Yes?" Zach asked in great annoyance. The man smirked and also narrowed his eyes. Zach clenched his teeth together, awaiting the task that the Headmaster speaks of. Zach was using all of his will to keep back the urge to hit the Headmaster straight in the jaw. Oh, how he would enjoy it. Though he couldn't bare departing from this school, his friends, his friends are the only family he has. Without them, Zachary Goode has nothing. "Get on with it." Zach spat. The Headmaster's eyes flared.

"Don't push me, Goode. I do as I please. I don't like to be told what to do." The Headmaster hissed. Zach took a deep breath and uncrossed his arms, only to make his hands turn into fists. The Headmaster chuckled as he watched Zach's temper grow, quite pleased with himself. "A girl. Her name; Cameron Ann Morgan. Heard of her?" The Headmaster finally asked. Zach, confused with the question nodded, suspicious.

"Number one youngest female spy. Your point?" Zach questioned, his voice thick with curiosity and the hatred of the man who sat in front of him. The Headmaster toyed with the pen in his hands, and he eyed Zach. Zach, seeing him eyeing him, begin to squirm in his stop. The dark and black eyes of the Headmaster gave him the creeps.

"She attends a school named Gallagher, we will be exchanging schools." The Headmaster announced. Zach, quiet surprised by the news, smirked. The Headmaster stood up from his seat and started pacing in front of him. "I want you to keep an eye on that girl, I want information; details. Her strengths, her weaknesses. Tell your two roommates as well, Goode. They will also have a part in this, I want them to keep an eye on her two friends." The Headmaster walked back to his desk, and picked up two files. Scanning them, he says, "Rebecca Baxter and Elizabeth Sutton." Zach nodded.

"May I ask why we are doing this, sir?" Zach asked scornfully. The Headmaster sat the folders back onto his desk, and sat back into his chair. Sighing contently as he did.

"Reasons, Goode. The girl, Cameron, could be used as a great weapon. She would be a definite help of she joined our side." He explained. Zach stood there, puzzled.

"I don't understand, sir. Did you say weapon? What did you mean by she would help our side? What side? There is no side, sir." Zach said between clenched teeth. He was outraged, annoyed, and yet curious of the Headmaster's puzzling words.

"You'll see, Goode. Return to your dorm, and await further orders. I expect you and your friends to learn more about these girls. This exchange will be announced over dinner, now leave my office. I have important things to attend to." The Headmaster ordered.

"Okay," Zach whispered. He cautiously walked out of the depressing room and slowly walked down the dark and dreary corridors of his only home. Zach walked past secret passageways and classrooms as he headed towards his dorm room. When he walked in, his friends looked up at him. Questions crossing their eyes, curiosity plain in their faces. Grant Newman, Zach's best friend, stood up to greet Zach.

"Hey, man. So what did he want from you?" Grant asked, giving Zach a pat on the back. Jonas Williams, also a friend, stood up and walked to where Zach and Grant stood. Zach, still a bit flustered, walked carefully to his small bed shoved in the corner of the cramped room. As bad as Zach wanted to fight something, anything to please the anger that sat inside, he kept it in. Jonas and Grant itched to hear what happened, so the sat on each of his sides.

"We have a mission to complete," Zach announced. Both boys next to him smiled. Zach frowned deeper and shook his head, saying, "We're exchanging schools with a school named Gallagher. It's a school for girl spies I assume. Since the people we're assigned to trail, watch, and get to know are females. Mine is Cameron Morgan, then there's Rebecca Baxter and Elizabeth Sutton. Choose either of the last two." Zach said. Jonas and Grant looked at each other, clearly puzzled.

"I'll, uh, take Baxter. Jonas? You can have Sutton." Grant declared. Jonas pursed his lips and shrugged. He was good with the choice. Zach nodded and licked his lips.

"It's settled then, get some information on them Jonas. The announcement of the exchange will be said at dinner. We have just enough time to get some information by then." Zach said. Both boys beside him nodded, and got to work as Zach sat there. Thinking about their mission, and what the Headmaster was saying about Cameron Morgan being a weapon, and something about _sides._ Zach, sighing, stood up and joined his friends as they began their mission. A mission, that _could_ possibly change their lives.

* * *

**Confused? Blackthorne might not be the school you think it is, or the people inside it. I hope you like this chapter, I plan to make many more. A sequel, even. As I said before; This will be the Gallagher Girl's serious in my own version. Including the first, second, and third book. Maybe. We'll have to see where this all leads. REVEIWS makes everything different though. You give me good reveiws; I give you more chapters. 5  reveiws= faster update! Thank you! Reveiw please! **

**P.S. Sorry for the short chapter, I plan on making future chapters longer. Thanks :]**


	2. Announcement

**I finally finished this chapter! Yay! it's 1:40 a.m., and I am so dead! Because I have to wake up at 5:45 a.m. to make it to the bus stop on time. Oh, well! I hope you like this chapter! I plan on making another chapter late, later today after school because I have some of the beginning already planned out. Enjoy! Thanks, love ya!**

**~ I do not own this series ~**

* * *

**Zachary Goode's Point of View**

My geekiest best friend, Jonas, typed at an incredible speed on the keys of his MAC laptop his mother had bought him a few Christmases ago. The one I had spent with the Williams, since I didn't have anyone else to spend it with. Except possibly his legal guardian, Joe Solomon, but he was too busy to spend Christmas with me. I didn't want to tell him how I felt about it, how I wished to spend Christmas with him, but Zach didn't want to sound weak and vulnerable. So he kept the plea to himself.

"Ah, here we are," Jonas said. I cleared the rest out of my head and focused on the mission at task. I looked at the picture first, it was Cameron Ann Morgan's. She was exquisitely beautiful. Her hair looked rich as caramel, the color of her hair, and it reached her small and delicate looking waste. A hint of curls at the end. Her skin wasn't pale, it actually had some color in it. With her huge hazel eyes and perfect full lips. The thought of her small warm body against mine.

"The information, not the picture, Zach." Grant taste. I ignored the comment, and changed my shock expression into my blank mask as my friends call it. Most of the information described the picture. She was sixteen just like me, and she had lost a parent, too. The information states that her father was gone, but she still had her mother. I don't have either, but she must feel just as lost as I get sometimes. She also hacked into NASA at age four, that made me smile.

"Oh, look at this! Cameron Morgan was caught dating a normal boy! His name is Joshua Abrams, wavy brown hair, blue eyes, 5'10." Grant pointed out. "He tried helping her in one of her CoveOps assignments and was brought back to the academy. He was told everything, but later drank tea disposing of his memories of the truth behind Gallagher's walls. That sucks." Grant said sympathetically. I felt bad for her too, seeing as she can't date anyone outside of the walls of her school. Which would be freaky, since they're all girls. I couldn't feel so sorry about the boy, Jimmy or whatever it was, because he dated Cameron. Like instinct, whoever dated Cameron I immediately hated.

"Okay, I think we've had a good look her. She's definitely worth the time, but we have to keep going. Now, look up Baxter." Grant ordered. Jonas began typing away at his lap top again, but I wasn't interested anymore. I laid back and rested my head on the headboard of one of the beds. Getting small glances at the girls they were tracking. They were pretty, but not close to the magnificent beauty of Cameron Morgan.

"I feel like a stalker," Grant huffed as he sat down on his bed with a bored look. I nodded absentmindedly, I was too busy thinking about the girl. The girl I was supposed to spy on, trail, track, whatever. Stalk. I chuckled and though more of it, it was a lot like stalking. Following her, trying to figure her out behind her back. I guess you could call it that, stalking.

"It is a lot like stalking," I chuckled. My chin lifted as the bell rung through out the building. It was dinnertime, the time the announcement would be made.

"Gallagher Academy, for exceptional young women." Jonas read out. I don't think he said that for a new fact, we already knew it was only for young women. We're aware of that, but I bet he just wanted to throw that out there. To make sure, or to clear something? Somewhere along those lines. Grant and I nodded as we pulled ourselves off the cushion of our beds, groaning as us three made way to the Grand Hall. We saw friends, enemies, and just people we knew walk past. Henry David, Chuck Derry, Corey Lennon, and he is not related to the Beatles member John Lennon.

"I hate that kid," Grant whispered as Jerry Ford walked by. He narrowed his black eyes at us as he passed. He spat on the floor, nearly missing the end of Grant's foot. Grant cracked his knuckles and stood up straighter. He was glaring menacingly at the ugly and tall Jerry Ford, fists raised, and ready to fight. I sighed quietly and held out my arm, stopping his pursuit. Grant gave me an annoyed look, but lowered his fists. Jonas, Grant and I walked away, Jerry cursing behind us.

"I hate that fucker," Grant cursed looking back. Naturally, everyone hated Jerry except for Drake Bole who was Jerry's only friend. Drake wasn't as big as Jerry, or as mean. He was still a threat though, and just as annoying. He smelled of molded eggs or sewage. We finally arrived at the Grand Hall, seconds to spare. Not all the students were seated yet, but our Headmaster, Dr. Steve, was already approaching the podium in the far right corner of the huge room.

"Good evening my Blackthorne students, I have an announcement to make. Little of you know that we will be exchanging schools with another one like ours. A spy school." He hadn't finished yet but whispered broke out around the room. Dr. Steve gave out an impatient and angry sigh, voices faded and veered the attentions back to Dr. Steve. He gave a force smile, and continued his speech.

"Not a boy's spy school, but a girl's spy school." There were a few chuckles in the room. I kind of have to agree, were stronger. More trained, and we have much higher chances of beating them then they us. I have to wonder, how they do their spy work. Maybe their methods were different then ours. "Anyways, the exchange will take place tomorrow morning. I have one thing, though. Only fifteen of you hundreds will be going." Dr. Steve snarled. He took out a rolled up piece of paper, and pushed his glasses higher up his long crooked noise.

"These fifteen will go; Zachary Goode, Grant Newman, Jonas Williams, Nathan Fox, Jared Mullen, Larry Tate, Jessie Frazer, Aaron Darrel-" and the list went on. What caught my attention was the name of Nathan Fox and Jessie Frazer. Why? We have had some interactions with some normal girls once, and Jessie and Nathan we're literally all over them. It was sickening, but entertaining when all the girls started pouring their drinks on Jessie's and Nathan's head.

"Those fifteen, and _only_ those fifteen young men will be exchanging with Gallagher this year. I guarantee another exchange is in order, but that will occur later in the years. You fifteen chosen must pack and be set for tomorrow's exchange or you will not be going and will be replaced. Good day, lads!" He said in a cheery voice at the end. It's weird how Dr. Steve can change like that, hot to cold. A bundle of mixed emotions, he's just a confusing guy, nonetheless.

"At least Jerry Ford isn't coming," Grant said as he ripped the skin of the piece of fried chicken on his plate. Grant, being the big and broad guy he is overloaded his plate. A mound of homemade pudding, friend chicken, seasoned corn, and a few slices of ham. Jonas was more a the skinny type, he had a little bit of pudding and a chicken drumstick. I had what Grant had, except for the ham.

"Yeah, but Jessie Frazer and Nathan Fox are coming as well. And we all know just how good those two knuckles heads are with girls." I said, hatred obvious in my tone. Grant and Jonas exchanged glances and nodded an agreement. I hated the thought of them walking the grounds of Gallagher, girls walking all over the place. The two of them will surely go around wooing every girl in a ten mile radius. A bit of an exaggeration, but those two have player written across their stupid foreheads.

"Don't take out your anger on the chicken!" Grant chuckled. I looked down at my hand, a fork tightly held in it. My chicken looked shredded, I must've been killing it while I was thinking about those two morons. I laughed at myself, despite the poor chicken and my two suspicious looking friends. They had they're eyebrows raised.

"Why do you care so much about Jessie and Nathan being how they are? Why, Zachy? Is it because of that Morgan girl you were starring at earlier?" Grant taunted. I checked the room to see if anyone was watching, nobody was paying any attention to us. So, I jerked my fork and the food flew towards Grant's face. The pudding landed on his nose before he had time to dodge it.

"No," I hissed. "It's just disgraceful to every other boy in Blackthorne. After those two players, who knows what they'll think about all of us. You know how girls are, and don't call me Zachy!" Grant took the napkin beside his plate and wiped his face clean of the brown pudding.

"I guess your right, Zach. I have to disagree with one thing though. I don't know what girls think, they're difficult creatures. I wonder how they see us, not many of them have interacted with boys except for Cameron or whatever. I'll call you whatever I damn want to." Grant said. I don't know how girls work either. I bet fighting a thousand men would be easier then figuring out girls. They're just so fragile, physically and emotionally. From what I've heard, like I said, I've never actually met a girl before. Not officially. Not for long though, all that will change tomorrow.

"We'll prove to them just how good we are." Grant said as he chugged his apple juice. He was about half way through before he started choking on it. What a moron! I reached over and slapped him hard on the back. "Thanks, man! Oh, holy shit that burned. Don't ever chug apple juice, it hurts." Grant said with a hiccup. Well, actually it was more of a burp then a hiccup. But with Grant, you can't tell a difference. Jonas sat chuckling at Grant.

"Let's get going," I rolled chortled. My friends and I stood p like most of the Blackthorne boys and headed back to our dorms. Some of us to rest, and some of us to pack.

"Do you think it would be a good idea to pretend to date them, and then use that as an advantage to get information out of them?" Grant asked. I knew that Grant wasn't thinking about the mission, but about something else. Gosh, Grant can be such a nimrod as he likes to call Jonas. That or smartass.

"Information like how good they kiss, or like real important things?" Jonas chuckled. We made it to our room, Jonas took out the key from his pocket and unlocked the door. We walked inside, switched on the no so great light, and plopped down onto our beds.

"Uh, Both of course. See you guys, we could learn some very valuable things from this exchange. Things that don't' have to do with boring spy stuff." Grant said sheepishly. I would be kind of nice doing something that didn't have much to do with spying. Although, I bet the girls would get pissed if we used them for a project. I wonder how hard they hit, what they know, what they get taught at the girly Gallagher Academy.

"We can't just use the girls as experiments though. It's not like we're staying there forever anyways, there's no point in dating them if we're not going to be there much more than probably a semester. Besides, I don't think they're good enough." I joked at the end. Which may or not be true. As much as I don't want to admit it, I'm kind of excited to go to Gallagher and out of this hellhole they call a school. A spy school. Not that being a spy isn't entertaining and exciting, but sometimes it would be nice to change something for a change. wouldn't you get bored of doing the same things over and over again?

"Yeah, we manly guys are way too advanced for them," Grant laughed. I bet he thought it was true. Sometimes Grant could think too highly of himself. Not that I'm one to judge, I do it every so often, too. Everyone does occasionally. "I doubt we'll only be there one semester, that's too short for my likes. What are we supposed to be doing there anyways?" Grant asked. Jonas shrugged and looked under his bead for his suitcase. I did the same. I walked over to my cramped up closet, and threw random pieces of clothing into it. Pants, t-shirts, shorts, three pairs of my uniform, socks, all that stuff. Soon my suitcase was full and I struggled to zip it up.

"Zip damn it!" Grant yelled as he hopped onto his overfull suitcase. I laughed when he started throwing clothes out, seconds later hw finally managed to zip it up all the way. Jonas had neatly folded his clothes into the suitcase, so of course he didn't struggle to zip his up. After all of our stuff was zipped and ready we descended to our beds worn out by earlier day events. P.E. and Covert Operations were tiring classes. Sadly, they had gone to each today, and were slightly sore on the bones. Jonas, being the weakest felt worse, he groaned as he rested against his bed. Without another word, we all fell soundlessly asleep.

* * *

**So what do you think? Goode or Bad? 5 reveiws for another update! Thanks you!**


	3. Didn't See That Coming

**Hey guys! I was planning on updating much earlier, but my computer was being a huge pain. If it seems like a part is missing from the story, please tell me that in your reveiw and I will fix it. Thanks! Enjoy, love you!**

**~I do not onw this series~**

**

* * *

**

Zach's Point of View

We all woke up to the loud screeching of the rusty alarm clock set on Jonas's desk. My eyes were halfway open, watching Grant's pillow soar throw the air and knocked over the alarm clock. I chuckled as I pulled my arms over my head and stretched. I started sitting up, and watched Jonas and Grant do the same. Grant rubbed his eyes and blinked several times.

"You look like I girl when you do that," I laughed as I stood up, stretching again. My muscles protested, but an audible crack came as I twisted my torso. Grant raised his eyebrows and shook his head playfully. Jonas started crawling, literally, to his closet. Grant pretended to kick him, Jonas flinched and jumped backwards and fell on his back. He cursed as he stood up.

"Don't be lazy, Jonas, your starting to slack off," Grant teased. Jonas gave him another annoyed look before looking in his closet. I pulled out my uniform. A navy blue dress coat over a white long sleeved shirt. Black pants with shiny dress shoes, and a black tie. Whoever came up with the uniform is stupid, and now we all look stupid, too. We were all dressed and ready after about a rough 20 minutes and 51 seconds. We grabbed our suitcases and walked to the front of the building where the rest of the 12 students and Dr. Steve stood.

"Just on time, boys," Dr. Steve said, checking off our names on his check board. Checking it once more, he nodded and motioned for us to get into the big navy blue van parked in the parking lot. Obviously, where else would it be parked? With out hesitating, all the boys hurried to the doors of the van. Cramming inside, everyone sat down and buckled their seatbelts.

"Here's the deal, we're heading to the airport and we're taking one to Washington D.C. Then we'll board yet another van. We have a mission to complete, a mission that will include some of the girls." Grant raised his eyes, and smiled a vicious smile. Grant was very competitive when it came o spy work. I knew that he was just steaming up a plan, it can get really annoying.

"We're going to squish them like bugs on a car!" Jonas smiled. I had to agree, we were going to be stronger and probably better trained then the girls. Besides, girls are delicate and fragile, they might not want to break their nails while doing so anyways. Don't girls always worry about their hair, their looks, and make up or whatever?

"Yes, yes, it's time to leave now," Dr. Steve said before buckling up his own seatbelt and telling the driver to go already. I sighed impatiently as I watched trees and cars flicker pass. Grant and Jonas were starting to doze off by my side.

_*** * ***_

"God, I hate planes," Jonas whined as he clutched his stomach. When the plane lifts off the ground, and get back to the ground it causes your stomach to feel queasy and uneasy. And since I never ate breakfast, my stomach was already hurting from lack of food. I rubbed it, what if it started grumbling while I was tracking whichever girl I happen to see. Oh, God. They would notice me, and laugh at me at the same time. I can't get beat by a girl, though. We all huddled around Dr. Steve in the van, he was giving out comms.

"Remember boys, this is Washington D.C., be careful and don't let me down," Dr. Steve said before we jumped out of the van. We walked around a building to come face-to-face with the Smithsonian. Spoken of before, I knew it wasn't just one but many museums all together.

"Let's split," Jonas whispered. We all nodded and began separate ways, except for Grant who was right by my side. I shot him an aggravated look, he jus smirked and shrugged. Then he froze in his spot, and a huge grin began spreading across his face. I shot him a curious look, he lifted his arm up and pointed to some girls. I started to roll my eyes, but then I noticed they weren't just some random girls. They were Gallagher Girls.

"It's.." Grant began to say, struggling to remember the names of the girl he was supposed to stalk- I meant spy on, track, tail, whatever.

"Cameron Morgan and Rebecca Baxter," I said. Grant nodded and he eyes swept over both girls. 13 seconds later he whistled. For crying out loud, we were on a mission not a girlfriend hunt. Cameron was looking extremely dazzling in her short green plaid skirt, her sparkling hair, and clear skin, though. But this was serious.

"Sit down, and act normal," I whispered. Right after we sat down on a bench the girls looked at us. Cameron's eyes looked over me, her eyes looking up and down at us from her spot. My stomach churned, and I suddenly felt sweaty and nervous. I saw the girls whisper to each other, an excited look on the girl Grant had. But then Cameron's expression turned sorrow, and I suddenly felt the need to step in front of her and block her from the Baxter girl. Why did I suddenly feel this way for this girl I haven't even met? They caught our eyes and looked away. Then started walking away, into a group of random people. I cursed. I've heard that Cameron was an extremely good pavement artist, that's why her codename is Chameleon after all.

"Hurry! Or we're going to loose them, I don't want to disappoint Dr. Steve." I whispered to Grant. He nodded and we stood up, following the girls. I looked over the group, searching for Cameron. Finally I met a pair of breath taking hazel eyes, Cameron. I nudged Grant and he looked at where I was looking, Baxter was standing right behind Cameron. Their eyes back on us. I smiled sweetly, and saw in the corner of my eye that Grant did the same.

"_Damn," _Grant exclaimed as the girls started moving away again_. "_Can't they just say in one place for a God dang second!" We continued following them, but more secretively. They didn't seem to notice us. Score one for the Blackthorne boys. We spent an hour following them through different entrances of different museums, my feet were starting to ache. The girls finally started to slow down, but they turned around and looked behind them. I thought they had caught us, but they just noticed the guy that's also been tailing them. Cameron said something, and they both emerged into the crowd of girls, that just happened to look just like them from the waist up.

"An then they disappear," Grant muttered as he looked over the tight crowd of girls. The whole group went onto the escalators, and just like the red baseball cap guy that was now dressed as a navy lieutenant, we also got onto the escalators behind them. Grant was smiling flirtatiously, and I had my signature smirk on. Some of the girls swooned, others giggled ridiculously. The escalator entered a cavernous room, the train was already at the station too. We ran after the girls as they ran for the train. We barley made it on before the train left. 23 minutes later we got off the train and noticed the girls were splitting up. I looked at Grant, and he knew what I was thinking. We split up too, he went after Baxter as I followed Cameron. She went into an elevator, before she could push it, I beat her to it. She looked annoyed for a minute, but when she looked at me her face relaxed. She studied me for a minute, and made a not so forced smile.

"So," I said as I pointed to the crest on her coat. "The Guggenheim Academy-" I pretended to mispronounce the name of her school. The school that I know plenty of.

"Gallagher Academy," she snapped. I pretended to look confuse for a minute, then I smiled at her. My eyes searched hers.

"I've never heard of it," I lied. She looked annoyed, but she smirked.

"Well, it's my school," she sighed. I must be getting on her nerves I'm pretty good at that. You can just ask Grant and Jonas. They know just too well how insanely annoying I can get. Poor guys, I feel bad that they have to room with me. The elevator was going kind of slow, but I wasn't in a rush. But her, she had to be somewhere. Some place that she won't make it, because I have to stop her. It's my duty. She was starting to look impatient, I kept in a laugh,

"Are you in a hurry or something?" I asked with a sweet tone. Cameron nodded and sighed with an edgy tone. She was totally impatient. Hah!

"Well, actually I'm supposed to meet my teacher at the dinosaur exhibit. And if I don't make it in time, he'll kill me. I only have twenty minutes left." She explained. I can't believe she just told me where she was supposed to be going! How dumb of her for trusting a stranger, she's making my job much easier.

"How would you know?" I asked. She gave me an irritated look.

"Uh, because he said, 'Meet me at the dinosaur exhibit." She said like it was the most obvious things in the world. Boy, was she in for a surprise when I end up beating her at her own game.

"No," I smiled while I shook my head. " How do you know you only have twenty minutes left? I mean, your not wearing a watch." She smiled a bright white smile, making my heart miss a beat.

"Because, my friend just told me." she said. I almost believed her, but I knew better to. Still, that smile was so incredible and mesmerizing. I felt sad when it disappeared.

"You fidget a lot," I commented. I didn't know what made me say it, but it was definitely true. She was changing her weight from foot to foot. Her body slightly swaying. She stopped swaying and looked at me with those eyes, a weird look that I couldn't place.

"I'm sorry," she said She definitely didn't look sorry. "I have low blood sugar. I need to eat something." I didn't know if that part was true or not, but I willingly grabbed the half eaten Hershey's chocolate bar I bought at the airport out of my jacket pocket. She looked at it, and her face softened.

"Here," I said in a kind voice. "I've already eaten half of it, but you can have the rest." She looked at the candy bar, and then back to me. A small smile were at her lips.

"Um, well…" she mumbled. "I'm okay, thanks though." I shrugged and stuck the candy bar back in my pocket. I hope it doesn't start melting in there.

"Oh, okay then." I said. She looked different now, a few more sparkles were in her penetrating hazel eyes. Finally, the elevator reached the surface and the doors opened to the mall. She thanked me again for the candy, and then darted outside of the elevator. I ran after, until she swung around and we came face-to-face. She had a questioning look in her eyes.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I thought we were going to meet your teacher at the dinosaur exhibit?" I asked playfully. She looked really annoyed now. Her eyes were slightly narrowed, and her hands were on her hips. Just like any normal girl would do. I think, I haven't had much experience with girls.

"We?" She asked leaning in closer.

"Yup, I'm going with you. It's too dangerous for you to go wandering around alone in the dark in D.C." I said. Which was true, I was kind of concerned for her. I didn't want her wandering around by herself in a place like D.C. I don't care if she's a spy or not, It's too dangerous. "_And_ you only have fifteen minutes to meet your teacher." I added. I knew I was off by ninety seconds, but I did that on purpose. I don't want her getting suspicious.

"Fine," She sighed. She started walking at an alarmingly fast rate. The air was cold, but she didn't look even the slightest bit shaken.

"Your sure can walk really fast," I commented. She didn't answer, she just kept walking. "So, do you have a name?" I asked innocently. I watched Cameron smirk, and her expression looked kind of sad. Maybe I triggered something?

"Yeah, lot's." she answered. I chuckled, I already knew her name but it's not like she knew that. She didn't even know that I was a spy. She still looked annoyed, I don't know if it's from now or from any of the earlier conversations we had. Which ever, she seemed pretty aggravated. Which only amused me even more.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked casually. Her face dropped, it looked cold and sad. I knew it, she missed the Abrams kid. God, I hate him so much. She didn't answer, but started walking even faster. What happened next surprised me, it happened all so fast. She stopped, she ducked and swung out her right leg. I tripped over it, and fell to the gravel but her hand grabbed the back of my head so that it wouldn't slam against the cold hard floor. She rolled me over and sat on top of me, my arms were in her grasp. Behind my back. She also caught my legs with hers. Damn! I so did not see that coming!

She leaned in and whispered into my ear, "Did you actually think I didn't know that you were following us, Blackthorne boy?" I stopped struggling and froze at the word Blackthorne. How did she know what school I was going to? She's much better then I thought, she's one of the best though. But I didn't think she was good enough to stop _me._ My face was pressed against the gravel, but I could still see what she pulled out of her pocket. A napotine patch. My eyes widened as she slapped in onto my cheek. She gently unclasped her hand around my wrists and then she got off me. My vision was blurry but I could still see her. Faintly, she was so beautiful. I closed my eyes and waited for the blackness to overcome me.

* * *

**So how was it? Goode or Bad? Tell me in a reveiw! I need 5 reveiws for an update! Thanks =] **

**P.S. Remember to tell me in your reveiw if you think there is a part missing. If you do think there is, please tell me what paragrph! Thank you all very much, I love you all!**


	4. Gallagher

**Has it been a long time since I've updated? If it has, I apologize. I've been really busy with school projects, and my homework pile keeps getting bigger and bigger. Ugh, just a few more weeks to go and it'll be summer! Yay! So, I hope you like my stpry! ReViEw! 8 or 10 reveiws for another chappy! =]**

**DisCLAIMer: I sooo don't own this series! **

* * *

Zach's Point of View

Slowly, I started to regain consciousness. I gained control over my hands, my head, my legs and the rest of my body. But not before it had started to rain. I cringed at the cold touch and wet touch. I swallowed hard, but only to feel the pain of my sore and tight throat.

"Damn," I whispered to myself. I grunted when I picked myself up from the ground, my body uncomfortably stiff. I instinctively knew it was late 7:27 in the afternoon. My Headmaster will be awaiting me, but only to tell me that I had failed. Beaten, totally embarrassed and humiliated by a girl. I knew Cameron would be somewhat difficult, but this? Being slammed onto the ground and being beaten by my own game was not what I expected. Let alone even thought of a possibility. I groaned loudly as I twisted my body side to side, stretching my sore muscles. Finally, I opened my eyes. I was on the side of the road, alone, and it is very dark. How the hell was I supposed to find-

"Zach!" I heard distant yells from the north. I started jogging towards the sound of their voice. I jogged for another 23.7 seconds until I reached where the sound of the person's voice is. I was about to walk in on the until I heard another voice.

"Pathetic fool," Dr. Steve hissed. I froze where I was, and listened closer. "I only knew he would leave. I knew that boy couldn't take it, he's too weak for this!" Dr. Steve went on. I stepped out of the shadows of were I previously hid. Dr. Steve narrowed his eyes like he always does when I come into view. Just like me, who's eyes also narrowed.

"I am not a fool. I am one of the best spies of my age, and you call me a fool?" I hissed back between clenched teeth. Dr. Steve laughed a rather dark and evil laugh, but I ignored it nonetheless. I shot glances at Grant and Jonas who stood frightened by the wall. "I could kick your ass any day," I said when Dr. Steve's laugh ended.

"As if!" He spat. "You better watch what you say, Goode, because I can make you walk all the way back to Roseville, Virginia." I shrugged, I wouldn't mind as long as I was a long ways away from him. Might even be pleasant. Though, I'm kind of intrigued by the thought about going to Gallagher. I have already underestimated them once. I wonder what else those Gallagher girls got up their sleeves.

"Mr. Goode, I propose you get your smart ass in the van." He said as he pointed to the van that was parked a mile away. I wanted to do so many horrible and cruel things to him, but I only shrugged and slowly started walking to the awaiting van. I heard the frantic footsteps of my roommates behind me. At my sides appeared Grant and Jonas. Both their faces panic stricken.

"They get you, too?" Grant asked in great disbelief. I smirked, of course that would be the first thing out of their mouth. Seeing as I'm the best of Blackthorne, this would be quite a shocker that I would be beaten by a Gallagher girl. Maybe it was all just a misunderstanding itself. Maybe she was just my weak point, I would've creamed anybody else. Cameron's just an exception.

"Yeah," I said miserably.

"Me, too." I surprisingly heard Grant say. I also saw Jonas nodding his head. "Thrown against some store's wall, and went unconscious. Jonas here, well, he was thrown into a pile of trash and had gotten a Napotine patch slapped right onto his face." Grant said as he hit his fist onto his open palm. "Maybe we way underestimated those girl's strengths." He said as if it was a second thought. Apparently, all three of us were after all beaten by them. And that is not an easy thing to do.

"We'll get them back," Grant said. I nodded, pulling open the van's door and stepping in. Avoiding the questioning gazes of my classmates.

"So, this is Gallagher," Jonas whispered early morning of the next day. I nodded, the place was a striking sight. Beautifully cut bushes, statues of angels, marble water fountains. The balancing itself was huge, like a palace made for queens.

"Stunning," Grant commented, coming out of the black stretched limo Dr. Steve had rented. All the other twelve boys walked out of the limo, taking into the magnificent beauty of Gallagher. Dr. Steve stood at the door, a women by his side. She looked a lot like Cameron, except she looked older. Maybe she's her mother, I'm sure of it.

"Gentlemen," she greeted us with a wide smile. "Welcome to Gallagher! You will be following me to the Grand Hall, where we will introduce you to the girls. Now, I want you to keep you faces straight forward, not slacking off or staring at the girls. We want to make a good impression." Dr. Steve slowly nodded his head.

"Yes, just as she says. This, lads, is Ms. Morgan. Headmistress of Gallagher." Dr. Steve had changed into his happy side. His fake one. The one that's always smiling and laughing. The one that's unreal and untrue, the fake side of him. His true form, evil and dark, stowed away for now. Everyone said hi to the Headmistress, also known as Cameron's mom from what I can tell. They have the last names, there's a high chance they're mother and daughter.

"Shall we?" The Headmistress said as she walked gracefully to the door. She opened the huge doors, and walked inside with us in line behind her. We walked down a long a bright corridor until we got to another pair of huge double doors. A sign reading 'French' just above them. She turned back to us.

"Now, as I walk to the podium, you must remain at the doors. Are we clear? Good." She said without waiting for a response from any of us. She opened the doors, and silence quickly spread through the room. She walked in, and we stopped at the doors. The girls' eyes were concentrated on us. But we, not on them. hasn't anyone told them it's rude to stare. I smirked and watched the Headmistress walk to the podium.

"Attention, ladies! Please welcome the 15 boys whom came from another spy school just like yours, but for boys. Blackthorne. As I have informed you of, they will now be eating here, attending your classes, and sleeping under the same roof as all of you." She said. Some people groaned from the tables. "Yes, well. I expect each and everyone of you to respect them, to be nice, and to cooperate with each other. If seen fighting with each other, you will be punished." Then she walked away from the podium. And just like that, all the girls' eyes looked away from us and back to their food.

"Isn't that Cameron?" Grant asked, jerking his head to the right, I looked over, and he was right. She was sitting by the Blondie, Sutton, and the brunette, Baxter. Also, that one other girl, McHenry or something, was sitting across them. McHenry and I met eyes, she quickly looked away to lean forward and tell the others something. Curiosity burned in my chest.

"What do you propose she's saying?" I whispered to Grant. He looked confused for a second, but then looked at the girls. He looked back at me and gave me a shrug. Well, that was a waste of breath. Macey leaned back and then Cameron turned around to look at me. I leaned back against the doors and gave her a smirk. She gave me one on her own, and her cheeks darkened. Was she blushing. I laughed quietly to myself, and saw Grant giving me a smile. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. "What?" I whispered.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, Zach.," he said as Jonas laughed. I rolled my eyes and watched as the Headmistress walked back over to us. She held out her hand, and pointed to an unoccupied table right behind Cameron and the others. I eagerly walked towards it with Grant and Jonas following my lead. As we sat down behind the girls they gave us looks. Oooh, scary.

"Um, we should go get our food," Grant said. "That was stupid. We walked all the way over here, sat down, and then remembered to get our food." He had a good point. So we stood back up and walked over to where the food was. "They have better food then we do." Grant stated. I nodded, and grabbed a burrito with chips and dip at the side, so did Grant and Jonas. We slowly walked back to our half empty lunch table, and glanced back at the girls before sitting down. Grant was shaking his head, I gave him a questioning look.

"I can't wait to until we'll be given the chance to get back at them. It'll be payback, we'll prove to them just how good we are. The hard way." Grant said, determined. I patted him on the back and gave him a white smile.

"They won't know what hit them." I agreed, turning back to my awaiting burrito.

* * *

24 minutes and 47 seconds later we stood in a corridor with the rest of our Blackthorne classmates and Dr. Steve. He was assigning us our dorms, ours was 127. We grabbed our bags and started walking to our room. Grant kept hitting me on the shoulder with his huge bag, which was really starting to peeve me off because I know that it's not on accident. I punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow! Don't do- shhh!" Grant said, his voice quieting.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see just how good they are. Though, seeing as we beat them last time, not very good. Not good enough for us anyways." I heard Baxter say. Grant, Jonas and I quietly tip toed to the wall, and pressed our backs against the rocky material.

"Do you think we'll ever do that again? You know, what we did at Washington D.C., with the whole tailing each other thing. What was their mission supposed to be, anyways?" Sutton asked.

"To keep us from our destination, I suppose. I told you it would be smarter to tell them that we were supposed to meet Solomon at the dinosaur exhibit instead of the actually one, the ruby slipper exhibit." Cameron said. My body warmed, and my heart skipped a beat when I heard her voice. "I felt so bad." Cameron whispered. The footsteps stopped.

"What, why?" McHenry asked.

"Well, I should've at least tried dragging Zach away from where I left him. I moved him away from the dark ally, but I shouldn't of left him were I did either." Cameron stated. So she cared if I was safe or not, that's reassuring.

"Oh, poor Cammie, did she feel sorry and scared for Zach?" Baxter teased. The other girls giggled and resumed their walking. So, they call her Cammie, huh?

"No! Well, sort of. I mean, wouldn't you have if you just left Grant laying there in the middle of no where?" Cammie asked.

"Um, well, of course." Baxter said uneasily, I could even see right through her eyes. Someone chuckled, I think it was McHenry.

"Oh, sure. What a bunch of hocus pocus, Bex." McHenry laughed. Another nickname to remember. You didn't have to listen closely to tell that Baxter had a British accent. Grant nudged me in the side and in the corner of my eyes I faintly saw him give me a thumbs up. At this part of the building the lights were dim, and the position Grant and I were in made it hard to see what we are doing. The light flickered, going black and then back to a yellow tint.

"Hey, Mace. Since you're the boy expert. The boys were staring at us, Zach even asked me if I wanted some of his chocolate bar. I mean, how sweet is that?" Cammie said. So, she did appreciate me asking her if she wanted any. I have to admit it, that made me feel pretty good. "So, anyways, what does that mean?" Cammie asked as if it were an after thought.

"Well," McHenry pondered. "I'd say the staring part would mean either of them. Just being a spy or a boy, I mean. And the suggesting the chocolate, I'd say that's a sign that he has some feelings for you. But Cammie, dear, boys are very mysterious and confusing creatures. So don't go thinking their oh so sweet just because they offer you some chocolate, get to know the guy." McHenry explained.

"What are you referring to?" Cammie asked, a bit alarmed. What is there to be alarmed off? I don't see nothing odd or wrong about this except for that fact that Macey is one boy know it all. Because that is just plainly and simply weird.

"If you like Zach, get to know him first." McHenry explained. For the second time, my heart skipped a beat. Does Cammie like me, even a little bit? My heart raced at the possibility. I'll have to think about this later, because the girls' footsteps were heading to the direction we were. I pushed Grant, and he got the idea. Jonas, Grant, and I started sprinting to our dorm. After we were a couple of feet away, our pace slowed.

"She's British," Grant said, impressed. I chuckled, I knew that would be the first think out of his big mouth. I'm not saying it, but I'm just curious about Cammie. I didn't really know her except for the information on her page, but I rather to get to know the real her. The real Cameron Morgan, the girl who put me to shame. I smirked, now I know that girls are just as good as boys. They proved it back there at Washington D.C. I was quite impressed if I do say so myself.

"Yeah," Jonas said, taking our the key and unlocking the door. We opened it up to see a nice room. A nicer one then the one we share back in Blackthorne. The walls were a clean creamy white, and the room was pretty spacey. There was four beds, that were all neatly made. They were against the walls, each of them had a nightstand and what must be a dresser next to them. Not only that, but then there was five doors, which I guess must be closets. I checked the bathroom, it was also white and very clean.

"It burns!" Grant said. "The light, the cleanness!" He pretended to shield himself from the sun of the open window.

"Dibs!" I said, placing my stuff on the bed under the window. I fairly enjoy them, Grant did too but he was too slow. Speaking of him, he glared at me with a pout and a puppy face. I hate puppy faces, their so weird looking. Jutting your bottom lip like that, and the continuously blinking eyelashes. Not my forte.

"Damn you," Grant muttered, placing his stuff on the bed next tom mine. The one nearest the bathroom, that actually doesn't smell. Yet. We haven't gotten around using it yet, so for now it stays clean and fresh until it's time for Grant to get rid of that burrito he choked down at lunch.

"Hurry up, we'll pack later. We have to get to class." Jonas said, excited. I was curious about the way they taught the classes here, but I still didn't want to go. Spy schools are much more advanced then normal peoples' schools. I have 3.8 for my GPA, but I still struggle sometimes. With the paperwork only, but when I'm in the field I'm next to impossible to get. I guess that doesn't apply to Cammie though, she taught me that the hard way.

"Ugh, why?" Grant complained, dragging himself to the door.

"Because, we still have to take classes while we're here, Grant. We're not just here, we're here for a reason. To learn, and to cooperate with the girls. Or, something along those lines." Jonas said. "Um, let's get to COW class now." We were walking down some spiral stairs when we spotted Dr. Steve at the bottom. Unwillingly, I walked with my roommates to him. He gave us a forced smile, and pushed us towards a door that must be our class. Dr. Steve straightened his back, and stood in front of the door.

"Knock knock," he said, pushing open the door. Everyone turned around- if they weren't already- and focused their attention on us instead of the teacher. "Morning, students!" Dr. Steve said. The teacher turned away from the board and gave Dr. Steve a shrill look, annoyed too. I smirked my famous smirk, and when I spotted Cammie, I smirked eve bigger. She rolled her eyes and whispered something into Baxter's ear. My hand twitched for no apparent reason, well, except for the need of finding out what she said to Baxter. I kept my cool though, I don't need to be humiliated in front of a bunch of girls.

"What is it, Dr. Sanders?" The teacher asked.

"It's Steve," Dr. Steve corrected.

"Pardon me?" The teacher asked.

"It's Dr. Steve, not Dr. Sanders, Mr. Smith." Dr. Steve explained. The teacher, Mr. Smith, looked like he couldn't care less.

"Yes, well. What is it that you need, Dr. Steve?" Mr. Smith asked once again. Bored with the conversation I turned back my attention to Cammie. She was looking at Dr. Steve, most of the time. Sometimes her eyes would dart to me, sending fuzzy feelings through my body. Every time we would meet eyes, I would smirk at her.

"Yes, yes go ahead." Mr. Smith said. My focus went back to their conversation. What had they said? Oh, yes. Dr. Steve had proposed we introduce ourselves and find someone that could give us a tour of the tour. My thoughts go immediately to Cammie, my mind already made. Jonas took a nervous step forward.

"Um… I'm Jonas, and I'm sixteen." switching his weight foot to foot. "I'm a sophomore-"

"We know, we know." Mr. Smith said impatiently. "It says on your enrollment for this class. Welcome to the class, Jonas, why don't you have a seat?" Dr. Steve patted Jonas' shoulder, and gave him yet another fake reassuring smile. He always acted so different when around others. Dr. Steve, I mean.

"Well done, Jonas. Jonas here is on the research track of study. I don't suppose any of you young ladies could should him around?" Dr. Steve said.

"Humph!" I heard Sutton explain, but I knew why. Baxter had kicked her chair hard enough to make Sutton jerk forward, and so she made that weird sound.

"Ah, yes. Jonas, you may spend the rest of the day with Ms.?" Dr. Steve said, waiting for Sutton to give him her name. She straightened up in her chair and flashed Jonas a bright smile.

"Sutton, sir. Liz Sutton." She said, proudly. Jonas walked over and sat next to her with a shy grin. Jonas needs to man up a bit.

"Excellent," Dr. Steve said. "Now, Grant if you would just-"

"Hey, I'm Grant." Grant said, stepping forward like Jonas had done when it was his turn. He walked expertly to where Bex was sitting, and sat down to join her. She flipped her hair, it's obvious she likes him. I only hope the retard of a guy can figure that out on his own. I took a bold move and also moved away from my spot. But not just one step, I made my way towards Cammie. I gave her one of my smirks as I sat down next to her. She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"I'm Zach," I said, though I knew she already knows. She nodded knowingly. Dr. Steve clapped his hands a few times before saying, "Excellent!" and then leaving the room carelessly. Then class resumed, Mr. Smith talked about the countries of the world, but I didn't care about that. I kept stealing sneaky glances at Cammie. Never once catching her doing it.

Before I knew it, class ended and students rushed out to find their next one, but I stayed behind because so did Cammie. When she finally stood up, and left the room I followed her.

Coming up to her from the back and saying, "So, we meet again."

* * *

**So, what do you think about the story so far? I want to remind you that there will be a lot of different things in this story then the original 2 Gallagher Girls book. Obviously, since I can't really copy the book out onto here because that would be copywriting, or something like that. Anyways, I just wanted to make that clear. So! 8 or 10 reveiws for another update please! So ReViEw!!! Thanks, and dn't forget... I love you! =]**


	5. You Call That A Tour?

**I've had so many problems with my computer lately, especially with the internet. I need the internet to upload my stories into it! But that's not all, my computer freezes, too. But that's because it's tornado season in Kansas. As in hail, thunder, lots and lots of rain. And obviously, _torndaoes_! The sirens went off several times the day before yesterday, and today there's a huge storm. Ugh. But I love Kansas :] **

**So here's a new chapter, enjoy! Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**Zach's Point Of View**

"So, we meet again," I had said behind her. She turned around, a smirk smoothly spread across her face. Her eyes were bright, and her incredibly long lashes brushed the tops of her pink cheeks. Complimenting her face just right, and her heart shaped lips shiny with her strawberry scented lip gloss. I felt bodies brush mine. I watched as other girls shoved pass us to get to their next classes, whispering to each other behind hands. Looking over the girl's heads, I studied the fine decorations of Gallagher's walls.

"So, _this _is the famous Gallagher Academy." I said, even though it was quite obvious what the answer was. The dark stones that littered the walls, the torches that lit the corridors, old paintings of the best of Gallagher's students. Also, the hard cement floors. Of course it didn't particularly matter how the place looked, but for some unusual reason this place has Gallagher written all over it. And not on the badges the girl's wore, because those did have Gallagher written beneath their symbol for the school. A skull with four points sticking out, an empty circle at each end. I blushed as I noticed where I was looking. Cammie's badge that I was looking at was pinned over her left breast.

"It is," she smiled, her lips pulling up at the ends. Showing off a few dimples, her lips shined as the light of the fires lit caught the lip gloss neatly smeared on her soft looking lips. She extended her arm, gesturing to the long corridor. "This," she waved her hand around. "is the second-floor corridor. Most of your classes will be here." But I wasn't looking. I was too busy studying her, the glow of her skin, the way her lips moved as she talked. All the small details of her face. The way her eyes lightened, and were no longer hazel, but a dark shade of blue. The straight line of her white teeth, and the curved ends of her clean fingernails. She was too much to take in. She noticed I was staring at her, her cheeks stained with the lightest shade of red.

"And you are…" I paused, making a dramatic effect. "The famous Cammie Morgan," I finished, taking in her reaction as I did. Her face fell just slightly, but you could the doubt in her face. She doesn't even realize how good she is, how totally skilled she is at what she does. Kicking ass. Which, from experience, she does very, very well. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes looked sad. I bit the inside of my cheek, I must of said something to upset her.

"Come on," she mumbled, the distinct sound of doubt in her voice. She pushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear, and started down the hall. I waited a few seconds to walk after her, watching as her hips swayed from side to said as she walked down the hall. Even with the limited lighting, the corridors were pretty light. I smirked when she looked over her shoulder to see if I was following her. When she noticed I was looking, she blushed and looked forward again. "Culture and Assimilation is on the fourth floor," she said, resting her hand on a smooth stone railing of the stairs.

"Whoa," I said, smirking. "Did you just say you were taking me to _culture _class?" I asked, trying to brighten up the mood. A mocking smile grew on my lips, and she rolled her eyes and smiled with me. I was glad I at least made her made her feel better. I didn't know why she reacted how she did as I said _famous_. Because she is, she is known very well from every spy school. Definitely ours. After all, she is one insanely cute girl. Cute wasn't enough, she is even better then beautiful. "You could say that," she smiled, going up the stairs, letting go of the railings. She took graceful steps, giving me a good view of her legs as her skirt lifts up with every step. I swallowed hard. Her legs were long and flawless, they were stunning. Grabbing my attention like a bone would to a dog. A bone-loving dog. I looked away from her legs, and looked anywhere else but there. Even though it was so tempting to, just a small peek. But this is her uniform, I'll get plenty of chances.

"Man, when they said that you had the toughest curriculum in the world… they _mean _it," I said sarcastically. But since she beat me at my own game, they must teach something right here. My legal guardian, Joe Solomon, works here now. And he has told me that even though it may seem that we don't get taught much of anything of use, they do. And that someday I would get the full blow of it, yet, I didn't believe him. I definitely underestimated them. Cammie looked at me, and gave me an annoyed look.

"Culture and Assimilation has been a part of the Gallagher curriculum for more then a hundred years, Zach." Cammie said defensively. My heart warmed at the way she said my name. Cammie's forehead creased as her eyebrows lowered and clouded her eyes, a look of irritation settling in her features. Cammie took another step, going on the last step. We appeared in the hallway, and walked to the door farthest away from the stairs. "It's a matter of life and death," she said seriously. She had got me for a second, but then the voice of the teacher rang out through the door and to our ears.

"Today, ladies and gentlemen, we will be learning the art of the dance!" The teacher announced. I smirked, and looked down at Cammie. Then leaned down as close as I dare to whisper into her ear, "Yeah…. Life. And. Death." She rolled her eyes and pushed the door open, and walked in. I caught Grants eyes and watched it flick to Cammie, and then back to me. He smirked and gave me the thumbs up. I pretended like I didn't see him. A small and plump women stood under the crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The women floated across the parquet floor and smiled welcomingly.

"I have been saving this class for the arrival of our very special guests," she said.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered. "I'm special." She looked up at me.

"That's a-" she started. But not before the teacher said, "Cameron, dear, would your friend and you like to demonstrate for the class? I watched Cammie, she looked like she didn't want to be here. Or to demonstrate for the class, I didn't want to either. But she and I made our way to the teacher.

"Madame Dabney!" Cammie whined. The teacher, Madame Dabney, smiled sweetly and gave Cammie an encouraging look. Cammie sighed, and Madame Dabney turned towards me.

"You must be Zachary Goode, welcome to the Gallagher Academy!" she said happily. "Now, I need you to gently place your hand on Cameron's lower back." she instructed. I did just as she said, and felt a bit fluttered by it. Cammie felt so warm in my hands.

"Okay, now everyone else find a partner!" Madame Dabney ordered. The other students around us scuttled around the room looking for partners. "Some of you will have to be the boy, girls." Madame Dabney said. I watched Jonas and Sutton step on each others foot at the exact same time, and then both blushed. Cammie and I stood there, waiting for further instructions.

"Ladies," Madame Dabney said, pulling everyone's attention back to her. "You will place you hand firmly in your partner's palm." Cammie placed hers in mine, and immediately I felt a flood of warmth go through my body. Her skin was like velvet when touching mine. Cammie looked a bit flustered also, I smirked cockily. The music got louder, and then I heard the teacher saying, "Now, ladies and gentlemen, we will begin with a basic box step." she said. "Hold your partners tightly!" she said, and then pushed Cammie and me together. Our faces were inches away, and I could just feel how nervous Cammie was feeling. I even felt nervous, too. But the feeling of her skin, her breath on my face, I've never felt as good as I do now.

As soon as class was over, Cammie and her friends had left. I didn't feel like waiting for Jonas or Grant, so I walked out after them. Staying a few feat back, just watching Cammie. She was talking and laughing with her friends as they headed to the Grand Hall. The left and entered the room, I was, too. But then someone stepped into my path. A rather tall girl stood in front of me, her hair was a dull brown and her green eyes were dark.

"Excuse me," I said, politely. But she didn't move, she kept standing there smiling at me. She was kind of pretty, but just like all the other girls that have been trying to throw themselves at me, she doesn't even come close to Cammie.

"My names Tina, Tina Walters," she introduced herself. I nodded, not really caring what her name was. I just wanted to get into the damn Grand Hall. She held out a hand, but instead of shaking it I ran my hand through my hair. She swooned and smiled in a flirty kind of way.

"Zach," I answered simply.

"Yes, I know!" she giggled, putting a hand on her cheeks. She put way too much make up on, so when she touched her cheeks the powder on her cheeks smeared onto her hands. I smirked, how pathetic she was. Cammie barley puts make up on, she has natural beauty. "Well, I noticed you in Cult-"

"There you are," I heard Grant say. He walked up next to me with Jonas on my other side. "We need to be going now," he said, pushing past Tina and into the Grand Hall. I sighed, she was starting to get annoying. And she didn't even say much.

"Thanks," I said, he chuckled and smiled.

"Yup, no problem. Mr. Solomon wants you." he said suddenly. My head snapped up and saw Mr. Solomon gesturing for me to go over to him. "We'll wait for you here," Grant said, sitting down at our table. I nodded and walked over to Mr. Solomon at the waffle bar. He was leaning coolly against the table.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Zach," Mr. Solomon smiled. "I'm glad you're here." I nodded, and gave him a smile back. Mr. Solomon and I aren't close, he's just a friend of Cammie's family. He took me in after my parents were said as to of disappeared. It's always haunted me, they couldn't of just disappeared. I know they're somewhere out there, I'm just going to have to look for them myself. Mr. Solomon cleared his throat, getting my attention. "Zach, I've noticed you've taken a liking to Ms. Morgan. I need you to do something for me." he said. I swallowed hard, how would he know if I like her?

"I don't like Cammie…" I lied, uncomfortable. Mr. Solomon nodded, not convinced. "So, what's this favor you needed to ask me?" I asked. He leaned back farther and crossed his arms.

"Take care of her," he whispered. "She's a great spy, that is definitely true. But Zach, she's going to be the top priority for many bad spies. She'll be in more grave danger as she grows older. I know you can protect her, Zach. But only until you leave." Mr. Solomon said. Fear creped into my stomach, for Cammie's safety. She is an amazing spy, but with all those dangerous people out there…

"I will," I promised, my voice stern.

"I trust you Zach," Mr. Solomon said, eyes on mine. Then we both turned to Cammie's table. She was sitting down with that annoying Tina girl beside her. Tina looked at me and then back to Cammie, and whispered something in her ear. Cammie turned around and we met eyes. Hers weren't that light blue, but now it's back to hazel. I melted under them. And watched as red stained her cheeks as she processed the thought that I was staring at her. I just knew that I couldn't let her get into any trouble, for the sake of her safety. And for the sake of me, I don't know what I would do if she got hurt too badly. I know I can't keep her from being in pain, because spies are spies. It's not all games.

* * *

**Damn! I just heard thunder, and it was SO FREAKING LOUD! It felt like the earth shook when it happened. Haha, anyways.. what'd you think?**


	6. Author's Note

My Fanfictioners,

I know you must be getting angry by me not updating, but I can't really afford it at the moment. A few days ago my dad got in a car accident and has… passed away. It has really taken a toll on me, I'm real depressed and haven't got the strength in me to type any more chapters. For now. I need some time to get over this, I probably will never get over it fully, but close enough. Maybe a month or two… we'll see. Anyways, not only has it affected me and the rest of my family, but my dad had a huge part in paying the bills. So, now we're really struggling with money. So, I doubt I'll even be allowed on the computer for awhile, anyways. Thank you so much for understanding, I appreciate your patience.

Love & Thanks,

Julie


End file.
